


I'm Still Here

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Sheith Week: Day 1: Hurt/Comfort





	

Each breath that Keith drew was slowly getting more and more painful. The pain in his side was also growing more and more painful to the point that he was sure he’d pass out because of it. However if he did pass out there was a good chance that he would never wake up again and he couldn’t do that to Shiro. Not when he still hadn’t told him how he felt.

Keith knew he shouldn’t have done it. Shouldn’t have run head first into battle with no plan of action or the other paladins to back him up. It had been idiotic and now here he was, barely propped up by the wall behind him, clutching his side hopelessly trying to stop the blood flow from his wound. Maybe if he had been faster or maybe if he had seen it coming then maybe it would be that alien desperately trying to stay alive and not him. Even now Keith wasn’t completely sure what had attacked him. It was big, black and fast. Very fast.

Tears ran down his face. Surely the others should have found him by now, right? Red had disappeared shortly after he had been attacked. Keith had originally thought that maybe she had gone off to find the others until it occurred to him that surely the smarter thing to do, and the thing that would improve his chances of survival, would’ve been to grab him and quickly make their way back to the Castle. By the time the others found him he would probably be dead or close to it.

As time went on Keith’s vision began to blur and he knew it wasn’t because of the tears. His eyelids were heavy and his breathing had become more and more labored and painful as well. This was it. He knew it was. The end was fast approaching and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. Instead of dwelling on how the others would react to finding him Keith decided to think of what his and Shiro’s future would have been like had he not been so idiotic and reckless. These thoughts somewhat comforted him and he actually felt himself smile because of them.

It wasn’t long before Keith couldn’t keep his eyelids open much longer. Any and all sounds he heard were now becoming far off and very distance. Especially the yelling of his name. His name? Oh, so the others had come looking for him. It was a shame they were a little too late.

* * *

Keith woke up in a cold sweat and his heart was racing. He checked to where the wound had been. It wasn’t there. It had all been a dream. He was still here, still alive, in their shack and Shiro was right beside him. Keith looked to where Shiro was sleeping and smiled. He was surprised that his sudden waking up hadn’t woken him. Then again Shiro was a fairly heavy sleeper so he honestly shouldn’t be that surprised. Relieved and happy he laid back down and focused on calming his racing heart.

Keith had considered waking Shiro and telling him about his dream, but decided not to. His dream had been ridiculous. Him being some sort of paladin, a mechanical lion called Red, getting attacked by some sort of alien as well as thoughts of something called the Castle, which he was guessing was probably some kind of spaceship. No matter how real it had felt, it wasn’t. He was safe here on Earth with Shiro and nothing was going to change that. Confident with that Keith turned over onto his side and snuggled up to Shiro who, in response, wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him closer. Comfortable once more Keith let sleep take him over again


End file.
